Not quiet cutting it
by Lynsinspin
Summary: Sam admits Gabriel and him took things to far. But if Castiel and Deans realtionship moved any slower Castiel would still be courting him in heaven. Let the meddling begin. Dean/Castiel Sam/Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: A prompt from tumblr oneshot .Sorry for any mistakes

Warning: Dean/Castiel Sabriel

* * *

Sam stretched out his long legs knocking his feet against the arch angel that lay lazily beside him.

"I still can't believe he chucked me in the back seat today" He said stretching out his arm

"Watch where you're swinging those things frost giant, barely fitting on this bed with your limps as it is" Gabriel spoke with fake anger.

"Aren't you going to take my Dean/Cas problems seriously?" Sam whined throwing his best sad puppy face at him.

"Yeah I know, Dean put Cassie in the front seat instead of me, all the silent eye sex makes working with them awkward" Said Gabriel trying to imitate Sam's voice but instead it came out like a 14 year old boy.

"I sound nothing like that" He chuckled

"Sure you do Samantha" He said reaching up putting a kiss to Sam's nose Sam smiled in return.

"Seriously I don't know if I can take it anymore. One minute I think this is it their finally going to realize they're madly in love with each other. But no something happens and it's all back to square one."

"If it bothers you that much…,I can always lock them in a room until the realization hits them "

"With condoms" Contoured Sam

"And lube, of course. "Returned Gabriel

"Of course" Squinted Sam. They both erupted into laughter both almost incapable of taking anything seriously any longer. The sound of pounding on the door rumpled through the hotel

"Sam you and Gabriel coming to the bar with me and Cas or are you just going to lay on your ass's!" Bellowed Dean

"We're coming we're coming!" Yelled Sam. Gabriel smiled seemingly having a stroke of geniuses

"I have an idea to solve our problem" Sam looked at him for a moment trying to gauge by his facial expression how malicious his idea was, but all seemed to check out , so what the hell .

"Ok what's the plan?"

"1. For the remainder of this mission you shall address me as Commander Candy land" Sam threw a face that said 'seriously'

"2. Get Dean and Castiel so smashed the can't see"

"Gabriel I…"

"No!" he yelled raising his hands

"I mean Commander Candy land"

"Permission to continue, Denied" Sam snorted loudly

* * *

"Raspberry Popsicle have you completed your mission" Whispered Gabriel

"Can you please pick a different code name?" Frowned Sam

"It was raspberry or lime and I picked raspberry. Now to the mission report!"

"By the way Dean is drooling on the bar, his pretty well tanked. What about your mission Commander Candy land" Sam said with mock seriousness. Gabriel just smiled back wickedly

Music plays

" kkiiisss thhheee ggigiiirrlll. "" Kiss the girl." "There you see her….. sitting there across the way

"Oh my god" Gasped Sam snapping his head around to see Cas with and a mic singing Disney music

"She doesn't have a lot to say, But there's something about her

"Yeah his pretty well gone too" Chuckled Gabriel evilly

"And you don't why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl"

"So what's the next part oh wise commander"

"yes you want her look at her you know you do

"Ok phase 3 Drag them into their motel room chuck them into Deans bed, completely naked so they think they had some forbidden pleasures" He said wiggling his eye brows suggestively

it's possible she wants you too there is one way to ask her

"I'll get dean and meet you back at the motel"

"It don't take a word not a single word just kiss the girl."

* * *

Sam and Gabriel went to bed quiet happy thinking that something between Castiel and Dean would be addressed tomorrow.

* * *

"So how drunk did you get last night" Said Sam trying his best not to chuckle

"After the drinking contest with Gabriel, Which I'll never do again by the way, it all goes kind of black I don't even remember you guys leaving" Whined rubbing his temples with his hands

"What about you Cas nothing to report" glanced Sam hoping to get some insight if his and Gabriel's plan worked or not

"I also consumed to many beverages, But I'm in no pain unlike Dean" Stated Cas in his normally gravely tone

"I liked you better when you had less mojo; at least you suffered with me then" Whined Dean. I can't believe this chuck them in a bed naked together with no idea how it happened and nothing. Sam raised himself from the seat at the table ready to walk out "Sam if you're going out can you get me and Cas some burgers and pie" Said Dean trying his best to imitate Sam's puppy dog pout, Cas just stared as always.

"Fine" He gritted out slamming the door behind him

"Some people have a head ache here Sam!"

* * *

"Whoa they're more closeted then I thought" Said Gabriel pacing around the room in his bath robe

"So do we have a plan B"

"Well I could pull out the big guns; I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, if we must"

"Come on fell in the rest of the world please" Sam said throwing him a bitch face

"Keep your antlers on. I could ruffy one of them with a cupids arrow" Sam starred at him like he was mad "Don't worry it will only last 24 hours max" It was a bit extreme but so was there first approach so may as well try everything.

"Will it work on Cas because Cas can fight off a love struck Dean, But Dean has no chance against Cas"

"I'll love the way your mind works Sammy" Chuckled Gabriel before pouncing on him ravaging him with his lips.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel were hidden a few meters from Castiel and Dean who was situated on a park bench talking about hells knows what. It was obvious Sam was worried and panicked it was all over his face.

"Don't worry big foot, when I hit Cas with the arrow one glance at Dean. BAM! Instant love." Sam really hoped that it was as easy as Gabriel made it out to be.

"Ok here we go" Said Gab pulling the bow string back, releasing the arrow that pierced into Castiel shoulder blade. Nothing happened Castiel didn't react at all to the arrow in his back

"Just look up and to Dean" chanted Gabriel. But that's when there plan went bad. Out of nowhere and not his fault Gabriel would like to add Balthazar popped in. Taking Dean and Castiel of Guard causing both of them to look up

"No!" yelled Sam sprinting over to his brother and his Angel, Gab quickly following

"Are you feeling ok Castiel" Said Balthazar holding up a very wobbly Castiel by his shoulders

"Yes know that your back" Said Cas in a dramatic way as he jumped into Balthazar's arms .

"What!" Yelled Dean jumping from the bench

"Well ahh um love the affection and all but mind letting go Cassie" Balthazar tried but failed to pull Cas of him

"oh god I'm so sorry" Said Sam just arriving at Deans side with Gabriel right behind

"Don't you love me, Brother" whined Cas which crept Sam out so bad, Cas didn't whine he was an angel, just no this was so weird.

"Of course I do Cassie, As a brother …"

"What have you done! "Bellowed Dean glaring down at Gabriel .

"Well you see we were…..

"Never leave me again Balthazar. Stay with me forever and ever."

"This wasn't our first plan of action, but you guys are stubborn"

"Sure Cas why not" sighed Balthazar

"Ok I don't care how you fix this" Said dean frustrated making a gesture to Castiel and Balthazar

"Wait 24 four hours and it will all be fine" Stated Sam

"Thank father, I was worried, Don't scare me like that" Said Balthazar taking breath of relief

"Would being with me be so bad" Castiel started tearing up. Sam had no idea Angels could even cry.

"Ummm no well you see"

"I knew you loved me too Balthy" Said Cas happily giving Balthazar a long kiss to the cheek.

"oh Hell no this going to be broken now" Spat Dean in pure jealously, Which Sam and Gabriel will laugh about later because Dean looks like his about to gank something.

"Well a kiss from his soul mate would override the arrows magic" at this Balthazar chucked Cas at Dean saying "Catch and kiss" before puffing away. Dean just stared at the angel in his arms.

"Oh dammit just kiss!" Yelled Sam and Gabriel in unison. At that Dean locked lips with Cas in a fierce kiss, pulling him by the back of his neck to deepen it further

Dean pulled away breathing heavily "So any urges to jump Balthazar Cas" Castiel just shaked his head, before returning Deans kiss, pulling their body's close together.

"Finally" Sighed Sam

"We should go before they start fucking on the bench" Sam nodded to Gabs statement

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll fuck you on a bench" Snickered Sam while he hurried away from Gabriel

"Don't tease if you're not going to do it" laughed Gabriel as he went off behind him

-The end-


	2. The Tricksters wife

-This connects to the first one it. Set after chapter one.

-This shorter then the first one sorry and not as funny a tiny bit more serious

-This story will contain stuff like this. It will connect but no one forcing plot (I'm not describing this right at all

- It was original a prompt from tumblr

* * *

I watched angrily as my brother feed Cas cotton candy, He laughed as Castiel licked up the sugary substance. It wasn't there lovey dovey attitude that had me riled up, it was where we were. A place of evil, masked in happiness, laughter and glitter, But it didn't have me fooled not all. I looked around with quick glances for the 5th time in a minute, sighing in relief thankful that I didn't see any of those evil make up covered red nose wearing death bringers.

"I thought you got over this Sammy" Said Dean taking at seat opposite to me, Castiel taking the one between us. Looking around trying my best to think of something anything to move away from this topic It was bad enough we were at the this place ,But It didn't help I wasn't in the mood at all for merry making our last hunt leaving me in a bad mood.

"I'm fine Dean just not the mood for a Carnival" stating plainly readjusting my position on the chair so I was sitting up straighter fitting myself on it better.

"Our last hunt wasn't exactly easy, But that Jerk of a god was just fucking with you" I wonder if Dean himself actually believes it, he wasn't even there for most of it. But what he said was true. "Try and shack it off Sammy, what about trying one of the rides" Dean smiled hopefully. I knew letting what that Greek god said get to me was a bad idea but what he said just kept on winding through my mind loudly.

Seeing as my bad mood was making it hard for Dean to enjoy his time with Cas and with everything that was going on Dean barely got to have any fun and I didn't want to ruin that for him or for Cas and what was between my brother and the angel was new fresh exciting, I really didn't want to ruining that stage for them.

Sometimes it was annoying having a big brother that cares too much about you to have fun when you're upset.

"Yeah your right. I think I'll go try the horror house. They always seem to make me laugh" Slipping out from under the table walking behind Cas "Now keep it PG you two there's children around" I said walking swiftly away from them, though I could still hear Dean yell from behind me

"Like you and that Arch-pain in my ass can talk" I walked away laughing thoughts of all the times me and Gabriel on purposely started making out just so Cas and Dean would catch us.

* * *

It's hard to believe the Carnival owners actually believed the smoke and mirrors actually scare anyone the crappy white skeletons, bad recordings of screams made me won't laugh myself into a coma at how bad it was. As I continued to walk further in to the not so full of horrors house the fog seemed to get thicker to the point it was becoming difficult to see.

"Anyone there, I think your fog machines broken" I groaned the Idiots left the ride unattended what if there were kids in here they would of freaked the hell out. This is why so many murders happen at carnivals.

"Do not worry the fog is my doing" What is that. Looking around trying to see anything through the fog but all I can make out is a black shadow. "You are a beautiful creature; you will make a wonderful bride for me" You can't be serious I thought as I rolled my eyes

"Ohh count Dracula I would, but you have to be at least 5'9 to ride the Sam" I stated seriously. A clicking sound and the fog thinned out revealing the rest of Gabriel, Dracula costume fake fangs and everything.

"Is it really that hard to enjoy some kinky sex"

"I'll be sure to do that next time a random stranger asks me to have sex with them"

"Not nice Sammy"

"Well we're even then"

"So bad day in the Impala I suppose" He said jumping up to sit down on a horizontal fake vampire coffin, gesturing for me to take a seat next to him. I leaned up against it instead my arm touching his knee.

"Sort of, just more monsters"

"Chicken or goose"

"God"

"No shit, anyone I know"

"He said he was the Greek god Deimos." I said with a sigh rubbing my arm

"That creep" Gabriel fake gaged

"Well his dead so" I shrugged looking down at the floor

"What did he show you"

"What"

"I know the guy Sam, The God of fear loves fucking with people and your obviously shaken up, so what did he say" I looked up at him, it may be dark but I could make him out perfectly there was something about angels that made them seem like they could almost glow. Only just maybe it wasn't glowing maybe it was there true self shining through the layers. It was just one of those things I'll never know the answer to.

"II….." I stopped taking a breath " My mother dieing… my dad blaming me for it…. Dean dieing because of me" I could feel my eyes water "Castiel dieing trying to save Dean." I looked up at him "You dieing trying to save me from Lucifer." He wrapped his arm around my neck rubbing his fingers across my face whispering "Its ok Sammy"

"Or you would leave me to go back to heaven everyone would leave all these scenarios…. and none of them was true. I knew that"

"But it doesn't make them any less your fears" Leaning against his warm side snuggling my face against him. "This Carnival wasn't very good was it?" I laughed a little wiping my face

"I don't know I think it went ok ,I had sex with Dracula in the horror house and everything"

"oh did you now" He said leaning in for a kiss " One more thing"

"Ok but then I'm fucking you on this coffin" he nodded in agreement

"No clowns then" he said with a rise of his eye brows

"Oh there where clowns" I said grabbing him pulling him into a deep kiss running my thumps across his cheeks smudging his dark grew Dracula make up.


End file.
